


Not as Much

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a frank talk with Victoria as the latter prepares for her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Much

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 19 years before the start of season one. Written for the prompt 'Kate/Victoria' for Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo at the Teen Wolf Femslash Network on Tumblr.

Victoria stood in front of the mirror, examining herself in the white gown. “What do you think?” she asked, turning to her future sister-in-law, who had reluctantly accompanied her on the trip to pick out her wedding dress.

Kate looked up from where she’d been picking at a cuticle. “It’s nice” she said, her voice full of disinterest.

Victoria sighed. “Kate, you barely even looked at the dress” she said. “Why did you agree to come if you weren’t going to be any help?”

“Do you really want to know what I think?” said Kate, getting up out of the chair she was sitting in and walking towards Victoria. When the two women were just inches apart, Kate angrily whispered “I think going through with this marriage is the biggest mistake of your life, that’s what I think.”

“Please don’t do this right now” said Victoria.

“Why not?” asked Kate, looking around the shop. “Are you afraid someone will hear me say that you don’t love my brother?”

“I _do_ love him, Kate” said Victoria.

“But not as much as you love me” Kate insisted.

“You know we can’t be together, Kate” said Victoria. “I wish we could, but we can’t.”

“So am I” said Kate. With that, the blonde turned and walked out of the shop, leaving Victoria behind.


End file.
